Everything's On Fire
by Rainedonmyparade
Summary: "I said it shouldn't have happened." Will's voice was suddenly much quieter, almost a whisper. "But I never said I didn't want it to." A smutty drama filled one shot based on the deleted scene from the episode Original Song. Rated M. WillxRachel.


**The title for this fic is from Taylor Swift's new song _Safe & Sound. _If you haven't heard the song yet then you must go and find it...it's magical.**

**- I'm not actually sure what I even think of this one shot...I like a few parts of it but there are spots I'm not happy with... so make sure you let me know what you think by leaving a review...oh and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes you might find along the way :)**

**And lastly, this fic is set during the season two episode Original song and I have kinda worked around the famous deleted scene from this episode, if you want to take a look at the deleted scene it can be found here: wistfulwatcher(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/7037506814/deleted-scene-from-glee-2x16-original-song (A huge thanks to the glorious Wistfulwatcher for providing the goods!)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I dedicate this one shot to my five lovely ladies - you know who you are.<em>

_Without you all I would never have found the muse to write this little story._

_This one's for you guys!_

* * *

><p>She found it almost impossible to breathe. Rachel's chest felt tight and her stomach turned uncomfortably.<p>

Getting up from her seat in front of the mirror, Rachel didn't hesitate before hurrying over to the door and quickly letting herself out of the dressing room, eager to find somewhere quiet so she could get a hold of her emotions. She ignored the dry lump in her throat as she quickly made her way down the corridor, towards the set of elevators at the end.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Schuester's familiar voice sounded from somewhere behind her, but she didn't turn to look at him.

Pressing the button to call the elevator, Rachel waited impatiently for the doors to open so she could get out of there. "I need to find a quiet place to throw up," she told him, her voice barely a whisper. "The ladies room is filled with bulimics from Aural Intensity." Rachel pressed the button a few more times, willing the doors to open. "This was a horrible idea. You are a horrible teacher for letting this happen." She knew she was taking her frustration out on Mr. Schuester, but at that moment she was too worked up to care.

"Rachel, the song you wrote is really good." Mr. Schuester's voice was soft and warm, urging Rachel to talk to him, to look at him.

She slowly turned around, her gaze meeting his. "But it's too personal," she argued. "I can get up there and expose myself like that." Finally, the elevator doors opened and Rachel didn't hesitate before quickly stepping inside. "Not in front of everyone," she added, reaching out to press the button for the ground floor.

To Rachel's surprise, Mr. Schue stepped into the elevator with her. "You mean not in front of him." He stood directly in front of her, his bright green eyes staring her down. "Okay," he said, after a brief moment. "No problem. Good news, Sue invented that cease and desist letter from My Chemical Romance. We're free to do Sing. I'll slot it in for your song."

Rachel breathed a silent sigh of relief as the elevator door slowly slid shut. She looked up at Mr. Schuester, relieved he'd come up with a solution so easily. Deep down, Rachel knew that her teacher was using reverse psychology against her, challenging her to change her mind. She didn't care. Rachel was just so relieved that she wouldn't have to sing her original song in front of those people.

"Oh my god, that's such a relief!" Rachel smiled and suppressed the urge to hug her teacher. "I don't even feel like throwing up any more! Thanks, Mr. Schue. I'll go tell everyone." Rachel turned away from Mr. Schuester's gaze and pressed the button so the elevator would take them back to the dressing room on the second floor. Rachel was more than eager to get back to the Glee Club and let everyone know about their song change.

"Devils Advocate," Mr. Schue murmured, causing Rachel to turn and look at him. "Are you sure you want to give up this chance?" he asked her, taking half a step in Rachel's direction.

"Chance to do what?" she questioned, her frustration growing. "Show everyone that I am what they think I am? A heartsick little girl?" Fresh tears sprang to Rachel's eyes; she held them back, not wanting to cry in front of this man.

"No." He shook his head. "To show everyone who you really are – the most talented, original performer this place has ever seen." Will's kind words caused Rachel's heart to beat just a little faster. "I'd love to do My Chemical Romance," he continued, voice gentle. "But what I would like even more is to see you show everyone that you don't need to cover Barbra or Celine to be a great diva like they are. That just being Rachel Berry is enough."

Rachel looked away from his heated gaze and took a small step backwards, her back coming into contact with the elevator wall. "You really think I could be as good as them?" she asked, her voice tiny.

"Do you?"

Rachel only needed a few seconds to think about that before she knew what her answer was. He was right. Of course he was right. This was Rachel Berry's moment for stardom, her moment to shine – and she would be an idiot if she didn't take it.

She opened her mouth to respond, to thank him for helping her see some sense. But the words died on her tongue as the elevator shuddered to a complete stop. Rachel's whole body stiffened in shock as the lights flickered a few times, right before everything around them went pitch black. Her heart began to race as Rachel grabbed the support bar behind her and held onto it for dear life.

"W-what's happening?" Rachel asked, her voice filled with both panic and concern.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

"Why did the elevator stop?" she asked. "Why aren't we moving?"

"I don't know, Rach." She listened as Mr. Schuester went over to press some buttons on the panel beside the elevator doors, but nothing happened. "Do you have your cell phone on you?" he asked, his voice as calm as ever.

"No." Rachel shook her head, her breathing slowly becoming more and more erratic. "Do you?"

"No." He sighed. "I left it in my jacket upstairs."

Rachel's heart sped up. "This is bad, isn't it?" She could feel her chest getting tighter and tighter with every second that passed in the dark elevator. "What are we going to do, Mr. Schuester?" She asked, praying he had some kind of brilliant idea that would get them out of there.

He didn't.

"Just stay calm. I'm sure someone will fix the problem and we'll be out of here soon."

Stay calm? How on earth were they supposed to stay calm when they were stuck in an elevator with no way of contacting the outside world? "What if we miss the performance?" Rachel asked, trying her hardest not to hyperventilate. "What if we don't get out of here in time and we miss the competition?"

"Everything will be okay," he soothed. "We'll be out of here in time for the competition."

Rachel was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Her chest was uncomfortably tight and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might come to a complete stop. "Mr. Schue?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "Is now the time to tell you that I get Claustrophobic in dark spaces?" Her chest tightened even more.

Mr. Schue slowly made his way through the dark elevator and came to stand somewhere in front of Rachel. "You are going to be okay, Rach. Just try to relax and slow your breathing down, okay?"

"I want to get out of here," she told him, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Maybe you should sit down?"

Rachel nodded and slowly slid herself onto the elevator floor. She sat with her back pressed against the wall and her knees bent in front of her. Resting her head on the tops of her knees, she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to get her breathing under control.

"Everything's going to be alright." Mr. Schue sat down next to her and gave her arm a gentle squeeze, trying to offer her some kind of comfort and support. "We'll get out of here soon."

"How can you say that?" Rachel snapped, angry. "How can you keep so calm and relaxed? We're stuck in an elevator for crying out loud! We have no food, no water and no way of getting out of here! What if we never get out?" Rachel lifted her head and swallowed the large, dry lump that had formed in her throat. "What if we die in here?" The thought made her blood run cold.

"Rachel, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" he asked, amusement seeping into his voice. "We'll get out of here soon."

"We don't even have a toilet!" The sudden realization sent another rush of panic straight down Rachel's spine. "What if we need to use the bathroom?"

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" he questioned, concerned.

"No." She shook her head. "But what if I did?"

Mr. Schuester relaxed beside her. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon."

Resting her forehead back on her knees, Rachel clamped her eyes closed and tried desperately to calm herself down. She couldn't believe the situation she'd gotten herself into and couldn't help but wonder what she ever did to deserve this.

"We're going to be disqualified from Regionals," she stated, the thought making her feel even worse. "If we don't get out of here in time then we wont have enough members to perform and we'll loose the competition."

"You're not due to be on stage for another hour, Rachel. I'm sure we'll be out of here by then." It annoyed Rachel that Mr. Schue could be so positive during such a horrible time. Did he not understand the severity of this situation? Did he not understand how bad this was?

"And what if we don't get out?" she asked. "What if we miss the competition and get disqualified?" Rachel lifted her head and turned to look in her teachers direction. "We need to win this, Mr. Schue, or we'll never make it to Nationals."

"Rachel you have to calm yourself down," Will told her. "We'll get out of here in time, I promise."

"You can't promise me that," she retorted, growing even more frustrated. "How can you even guarantee we'll get out of here? No one even knows where we are!"

He sighed loudly and Rachel felt him shift beside her, trying to get comfortable. "It wont take someone long to realize that the elevators aren't working, and when they do they'll get a repairman to fix them," he explained, trying his very best to make Rachel feel better. "Now stop worrying and try to relax."

Relax? How on earth was she supposed to relax? Huffing in frustration, Rachel pulled herself to her feet and began to anxiously pace back and forth in the cramped, pitch black space. Her chest felt tight and heavy and she was still finding it hard to breathe evenly. After a few minutes of pacing, she stopped and leaned against the wall at the back of the elevator, taking long, deep breaths to calm herself. She knew she needed to relax or she'd be at risk of having a panic attack.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked, after a long moment of silence had passed.

"I will be." She began to tap her foot nervously against the carpeted floor. "Once they get us out of here." Inhaling a deep breath, Rachel sat back down again, this time sitting cross legged on the ground. She cradled her face in both her hands and closed her eyes.

"You know," Rachel started, after a few minutes had gone by. "This is kind of your fault."

"My fault?" he sounded nothing if not confused. "How is this my fault?"

"Well, if you hadn't let the Glee Club do Original songs for Regionals, I wouldn't have freaked out over singing _Get It Right_. So, technically, this is all your fault." Rachel knew she was being childish, and she knew that it wasn't really Mr. Schuester's fault, but she was just so angry and annoyed and she felt the need to blame someone for this horrible mess.

He scoffed at her words. "Rachel, you're the one who talked the club into doing original songs," he pointed out, sounding a little annoyed. "And you're the one who stormed out of the dressing room and onto the damn elevator, so if you want to point the finger at somebody then maybe you should point it at yourself."

Her eyes narrowed as she lifted her head and looked over in his direction. "It's not my fault the elevator stopped working!" she snapped, voice a few octaves higher. "And I didn't ask you to follow me on here!"

"I know," responded Will, a frustrated sigh falling from his lips. "But if I didn't follow you on here you'd be trapped all on your own right now, so aren't you happy that I did?"

He was right; Rachel was glad he was there with her. It would have been ten times worse if she was on her own. "I bet you regret it," she murmured, covering her face with her hands again. "If you hadn't chased me and tried to talk me into singing that damn song, you wouldn't be trapped in here with me right now."

"No." His voice was much softer now, only a whisper. "I wouldn't want you to be trapped on your own."

Mr. Schuester's words made her feel a little better. she gave her teacher a small smile, which was pointless since he couldn't see her anyway, and began to play with a loose thread on the hem of her satin dress.

"Do you think anyone has even realized we're missing yet?"

"I hope so."

"I wonder if they're looking for us."

"Honestly, I think they might be too busy getting ready for their performance to even notice we're gone." He chuckled.

Rachel really didn't understand how Mr. Schuester could get any kind of amusement out of this horrible situation. Shaking her head in disbelief, she resumed the task of picking at the loose thread on the hem of her dress.

They fell into another silence, and without anything else to do to pass the time Rachel's mind began to drift. She thought about Regionals and the song she was supposed to be singing in less than an hour. The Glee Club would be so disappointed in her if they didn't get to perform.

Thinking about the Glee Club caused her thoughts to drift over to Finn. She couldn't help wondering if he was worried about her, worried about why she'd disappeared from the dressing room so suddenly. She wondered if he was frantically searching through the building, trying his hardest to find Rachel in case something bad had happened. Maybe he had already contacted the police and told them that she was missing? He was probably speaking to some detectives right now, pleading for them to find her as soon as possible, begging them to bring Rachel back to him so he could tell her just how much he loved her, how stupid he was for breaking up with her. Rachel smiled at the thought and began to twirl a lock of her hair around the end of her finger, enjoying the lovely scene that was playing out in her head.

And then Quinn's ice cold eyes flashed through Rachel's mind and she was instantly reminded of the fact that Finn had moved on, he didn't want her any more. He was happy with Quinn now and he wasn't going to leave someone as pretty and popular as her for someone like Rachel. He was probably with her right now, too busy to even notice that Rachel had gone missing.

"Mr. Schue?" she whispered his name, looking across the dark space.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you move on after Ms. Pillsbury started dating the dentist?" Rachel knew that her question was inappropriate, she shouldn't be asking her teacher about his love life. However, Mr. Schue was one of the only people Rachel knew who understood exactly what she was going through, who had suffered in the same way she was suffering with Finn.

He cleared his throat and she heard him shuffle around on the other side of the elevator. "Rachel, I don't think this conversation is appropriate," he replied, sounding uncomfortable.

His response didn't surprise her, Mr. Schue never liked discussing his personal life with his students. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she told him. "It's just that Finn and Quinn are back together now and I don't know how I'm supposed to move on when I still have feelings for him."

He didn't respond straight away. Almost a whole minute of silence passed before Mr. Schue finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Rachel." She didn't understand why he was apologizing, it wasn't his fault that Finn didn't want to be with her any more. "I know it must be hard for you to see him with her."

"It is," Rachel agreed. "I just don't understand how he could get over me so quickly." Her voice broke as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "I thought he loved me."

"Don't worry, Rachel," Mr. Schuester's voice was soft and warm. "One day you'll move on and you'll meet a boy who loves you, who wants to spend the rest of his life with you, and everything will turn out just the way it was supposed to," he sounded so sure about that.

She wiped her damp eyes on the back of her hand. "But what if Finn's the one I'm supposed to spend my life with?" she asked, voice filled with emotion. "What if I missed my chance at love?"

To her surprise, Mr. Schuester moved across the elevator floor and came to sit beside her. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her arm, doing his best to offer her some sort of comfort. "You haven't missed your chance," he murmured. "You still have your whole life ahead of you."

And then, just to make everything so much worse, Rachel broke down and started crying. Her shoulders shook as she covered her face with both her hands, crying quietly into her palms. A painful sob fell from her lips as her eyes brimmed with more tears, sliding down her flushed cheeks. The tears she'd been holding back for the past few months finally surfaced, bringing with them a giant wave of emotion which she'd been trying her hardest to hide.

"I'm such an idiot," she sobbed, her voice muffled by her hands "I can't believe I even thought that Finn would choose me over someone as pretty as Quinn."

Mr. Schuester moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her gently. "Shhh," he murmured, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her bare shoulder. "You're okay, Rach."

His touch was comforting, but it only made her feel worse. Rachel couldn't believe she was actually crying like this in front of her teacher. "I'm sorry," she whispered, voice broken.

"Don't apologize." His grip around her tightened and he didn't think before gently pulling her even closer against his side. "You are an amazing girl, Rachel. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

His words were surprising. "But you have to say that," she replied, wiping her eyes. "You're my teacher and it's your job to make your students feel better about themselves."

"I wouldn't lie to you." Mr. Schuester's voice was suddenly much quieter, his words making Rachel's heart miss a beat. "You're a beautiful woman, Rachel."

Her breathing hitched and a sudden rush of warmth passed down her spine, settling low in her belly. "Do you really mean that?" she asked him, lifting her head from his chest.

"I do, and Finn's an idiot if he can't see that."

No one had ever called her beautiful before, not even Finn. Hearing Mr. Schue compliment her in such a way sent a warm buzz throughout almost every nerve ending in her body. Her breathing became shallow and Rachel suddenly became aware of just how close she was to her teacher. Mr. Schue's arm was still wrapped tightly around her, his hand lightly touching the bare skin of her upper arm. Rachel could feel the heat from his body radiating through their clothes, causing her stomach to flutter with excitement. She'd never been this close to him before, and she couldn't help finding their sudden close proximity to be rather thrilling.

Without thinking, Rachel leaned closer to him, wanting to feel more of him against her. She felt him stiffen as she shifted closer to his side, closing whatever space had been left between them. She knew she was pushing the limits, she knew that he was going to shift away and tell her off for being inappropriate. Rachel held her breath and waited for him to remove his arm from around her shoulder, to move away and go sit back over on the other side of the elevator.

He didn't.

After what felt like an eternity, Rachel felt her teacher relax beside her. His grip around her tightened a fraction and, to her surprise, he began to stroke her shoulder, rubbing small circles into her skin with the end of his fingertips. Rachel closed her eyes and rested her head against his firm chest, a shuddering breath escaping her lungs. As she relaxed against his side, she couldn't help but think how nice it felt to be in his arms. It seemed like forever since anyone had held her like this, and it was exactly what she needed right now. Rachel nestled even closer to him, and as Mr. Schue's arm tightened around her shoulders, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he needed this just as much as she did.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Mr. Schue's lips against the top of her head, placing a light kiss in her hair. The kiss was shocking. She hadn't expected him to be so intimate with her. Holding her breath, Rachel opened her eyes and lifted her head from his chest. In that second the whole atmosphere in the elevator seemed to change. Mr. Schuester's hand, which was still on her arm, stopped moving and Rachel felt his whole body go rigid, as if the sudden realization of what he just did dawned over him.

Rachel's whole body felt as though it was coming alive. She felt like red, hot flames had consumed ever fibre of her being, filling her with a raw need that she'd never experienced before. She didn't think before reaching out and taking hold of Mr. Schuester's other hand, the one that wasn't sitting on her shoulder. Wanting to return his gesture, Rachel brought his hand closer to her mouth and placed the lightest of kisses on the back of his palm. She had absolutely no idea what had come over her, and she knew that she was crossing an invisible line, that line that separated them from doing something dangerous, something that could get them both into a lot of trouble.

She heard him inhale a sharp breath, and she waited for him to pull his hand away, to put a stop to whatever it was that was going on between them. Being this close to the man she'd wanted for so long, the man she'd had to hide her feelings from for the past two years, seemed much too good to be true. Holding her breath, Rachel waited for him to come to his senses and push her away before things went any further.

But, surprising Rachel yet again, he never did.

Mr. Schuester's grip around her tightened and she felt his fingers dig into her shoulder. It felt good and she found herself wishing that he'd hold her even tighter, that his fingers would dig in just a little harder, enough to leave a mark, some kind of proof that this had really happened. Rachel swallowed the dry lump in her throat and turned her head towards him, shivering when she felt his warm breath against the side of her face.

"Rachel." The way he said her name was like a caress, like he was calling her by a name no one had ever used before.

"Kiss me," the words escaped her mouth before she could even think of what she was saying. Turning her body so her chest was facing his side, Rachel lifted her hand and placed her palm against the side of Mr. Schue's cheek, gently stroking the side of his jaw. "Please," she added, hoping that maybe if she was polite he'd give her what she wanted.

His fingers dug even harder into her arm. "We can't," he whispered, voice breaking.

"No, we can," she whispered, trying desperately to assure him that it was okay, that what they were doing was completely normal. Rachel moved her hand from his cheek and threaded her fingers through his hair. Tugging his face closer to hers, she silently urged him to give her what she wanted, what she so desperately needed.

Mr. Schuester's face was so close to hers now, she could feel his breath on her lips and Rachel knew that if she leaned over just a fraction their lips would touch. Resisting the urge to close the gap, Rachel decided to be patient and let Mr. Schue make the move.

Just when she thought he was going to reject her advances, Mr. Schuester surprised both of them by gently cupping the side of her jaw in his large hand and placing the softest of kisses against the corner of her mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes, the feeling of his lips against hers sending a thrill of excitement through her body and straight down between her thighs.

Her lips parted instinctively and she eagerly grabbed a handful of his hair, holding him to her. Rachel turned her head the smallest fraction, their noses brushing together and her lips barely meeting his. "Please," she whispered, her warm breath mixing with his.

He inhaled a shuddering breath that sounded as though it was mixed with a hint of pain. "Damn you." And then his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her the way she wanted, the way she had always wanted.

A loud, embarrassing moan sounded from somewhere in the back of her throat as Mr. Schue's hand slowly moved to the back of her neck, tilting Rachel's head back so he could deepen the kiss. No one had ever kissed her like this before. The heated kisses she'd shared with Finn, Jesse and even Noah had done nothing to prepare her for the passion and intensity of this.

Mr. Schuester's tongue grazed across her lower lip and into her mouth, both of them groaning loudly as their tongues brushed together for the first time. Breathing heavily, Mr. Schuester pulled back for only a second before his mouth came crashing back onto hers in a feverish kiss filled with nothing but passion and pure desire.

After a long moment, Rachel forced herself to pull away, giving them both a moment to catch their breath. Wanting to be as close to him as possible, she tossed a leg over both of his and shifted into Mr. Schue's lap so she was straddling his waist, bringing their bodies flush together. The movement caused her dress to hitch up over her thighs, and a noise that sounded a lot like a growl sounded from the back of Mr. Schuester's throat as he placed both his hands on the top of Rachel's now bare legs, her skin burning under his touch.

And then they were kissing again. Rachel's hands moved to his tie and she didn't think before loosening the fabric and pulling it up over his head, discarding it on the floor somewhere behind her. When the tie was out of the way, Mr. Schue began to kiss a path down her neck, nipping and sucking at her tender skin. She groaned in response as her hands moved down over his chest, tugging at the hem of his white dress shirt. Once she had it out of his trousers, Rachel eagerly started on the buttons, wanting to get it open so she could feel his skin under her hands.

It was then that Mr. Schue pulled away, his mouth quickly left Rachel's neck as his hands moved to grab both of hers, stopping her from getting the buttons open. "Rachel, we need to slow down," he breathed, holding her hands tightly. "I think...I think we're moving too fast."

A rush of panic passed through her at the thought of being rejected by him. "Please, Will." It was the first time Rachel had ever called him by his first name, and she had to admit that it felt good calling him that, like maybe what they were doing wasn't quite as bad as it really was. "I don't want to stop."

He gulped loudly before leaning over and resting his forehead against hers, their noses brushing. "I know, Sweetheart." The way he called her Sweetheart made something come alive inside of Rachel, and she found herself wanting to hear him call her that more often. "But, I think we need to stop before we do something we might regret."

A dull throbbing sensation was beginning to grow between Rachel's thighs and it was driving her insane. Growing both impatient and desperate, she began to rock her hips against his, looking for some kind of friction to ease the growing discomfort.

"Fuck!" Mr. Schue growled and his hands flew to her waist, clamping down tightly and halting her movements.

"Please!" she begged, needing him desperately. "I need you, Will." And just to prove her point, she pushed her hips against the growing hardness she could feel in the front of his pants, pushing her wet center against him in just the right spot.

"God, Rachel!" Will's grip on her waist tightened, his fingers digging in so deep she knew they'd leave a mark. A loud, frustrated groan sounded from deep inside his chest; it was the single most sexiest noise she'd ever heard.

"Please,"she whispered again, nuzzling the skin below his ear. "Please help me forget about Finn."

Rachel wasn't sure if it was the tone of her voice, or the mention of Finn's name, but something seemed to snap inside of him in that moment. Whatever control he'd been trying to hold onto seemed to disappear almost completely, and before Rachel knew what to expect, his lips had found hers and they were kissing again.

This time the kiss was rougher, more urgent than the others. His mouth moved expertly against hers, devouring Rachel's lips and causing a whimper of pleasure to sound from deep inside her throat. Will's hands let go of her waist and slowly moved around over her back. His fingertips traced gentle patterns along the contours of her spine, the soft touch making her shudder in his arms.

The kiss lasted until Rachel needed to pull away for air. While she tried to get her breath back, Will's lips moved across her jaw and down over her neck, trailing open mouth kisses across her skin. He made quiet noises of satisfaction as his mouth moved hungrily over her heated flesh. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed as her hands tangled thought his hair, grabbing a fistful and holding him tightly. She shivered as his mouth left a trail of goosebumps across her neck and collarbone, doing nothing to soothe the growing ache between her legs.

Wanting to try and relieve the uncomfortable pressure, Rachel gently rolled her hips against his, searching for the friction she so desperately needed. Mr. Schuester's grip around her tightened as he lifted his hips ever so slightly to meet hers. His hands shifted down her back and over her ass, cupping it firmly and pulling her even tighter against him, pushing their bodies together in just the right place.

"Oh!" Rachel gasped loudly as a sharp tingle of pleasure shot between her thighs. Placing both her hands on Will's shoulders, she tried to steady herself as he repeated the action again.

One of Mr. Schue's hands moved around to Rachel's front, skimming over the top of her thigh and playing with the hem of her dress. Removing his mouth from her neck, Will's lips found hers and they shared a moan as his tongue glided into her mouth, fighting for dominance against her own. While they kissed, his hand slowly began to inch further up her thigh, and it seemed like forever before it finally reached the top of Rachel's leg. Gasping in both surprise and pleasure, Rachel shuddered when she felt his thumb press against the front of her soaking wet panties. The pressure caused a rush of pleasure to rip down her spine. Rocking against his hand, Rachel dug her fingernails into his shoulders, urging him to do it again.

She felt him smile against her mouth, before pulling his lips from hers and kissing a trail up the side of her jaw, towards her ear. "God, you're so wet," he murmured, his voice dripping with nothing but heat. "You're so wet for me, aren't you baby?" Rachel gasped as he sucked her earlobe between his teeth, his breath hot in her ear.

"Mmmm." Rachel pushed her hips forward, searching for the pressure of his thumb again. She whimpered in frustration when Will pulled his hand away completely, but the whimper soon turned into a moan as he pushed the elastic of her panties to the side, allowing his hand to slip underneath the thin material. Rachel's body jerked as his thumb made contact with her sensitive nub, applying just the right amount of pressure to the bundle of nerves.

"Ohmygod!" Rachel's eyes clamped tightly closed as she buried her head into the crock of Will's neck. Her hips bucked against his hand, wanting more. "Don't stop! God, please don't stop!" Something began to stir low inside her belly, something Rachel had never felt before. It was as if there was a coil in the pit of her stomach that was slowly getting tighter and tighter, ready to snap at any moment.

Then, before Rachel had the chance to comprehend what he was about to do, Will slipped a finger inside her entrance, causing her whole body to stiffen in shock. No one had ever touched her like this before, and she'd be lying if she didn't admit that the feel of Mr. Schuester's finger inside of her was shocking.

"Is this okay?" he asked, his voice soft with a hint of concern.

Rachel nodded and lifted her head from his neck. "I-I've never done this before," she confessed, feeling both shy and embarrassed. "It feels...it feels good."

Will leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, before slowly pulling his finger out and then slipping it back in. His thumb continued to rub small circles against her clit, sending sparks of pleasure through almost every fiber of her body.

"Baby, you feel incredible," he breathed.

Rachel didn't get the time to process his words before he was pushing a second finger inside. She gasped at the sensation of her inner walls being stretched and clamped her eyes tightly closed. Rachel's nails scraped across his back, tugging desperately at the cotton shirt, searching for something to grip onto.

"Oh god!" she groaned, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. "Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

The coil in the pit of Rachel's stomach was growing even tighter, getting closer to something big. Every fiber of her body was craving for the pressure to be relieved, for the explosion of pleasure she sensed was coming. She wanted it so badly, more than she'd ever wanted anything else in the world.

Will's fingers curled inside of her, hitting just the right spot. His thumb pressed harder against her swollen clit, rubbing small, hard circles against the bundle of nerves. It was all becoming too much, and before Rachel knew it she was hit by a rush of intense pleasure, causing her whole body to shudder out of control. Her toes curled and her mouth fell open into a silent "O" as her inner walls clamped down around Will's fingers. She sighed and collapsed into his arms, allowing him to support her full weight while she waited for the stars to disappear from behind her eyes.

Will's hand gently rubbed Rachel's back and she suppressed the urge to whimper when she felt him remove his fingers from inside her. Lifting her head from his shoulder, Rachel tried her hardest to shake herself from her post orgasmic state.

"That...that was...incredible," she whispered, her voice filled with exhaustion. "Thank you," she added, wanting him to know she was grateful for what he'd given her.

"It was my pleasure." Rachel smiled lazily when she felt his lips press against her forehead.

Resting her head against his shoulder again, Rachel sighed in content. Will shifted underneath her and it wasn't until then that she realized the state he was still in. His erection was rock hard between them, pushing painfully against Rachel's thigh. Inhaling a breath, Rachel slowly sat up straighter and allowed both her hands to run down over his chest, marveling at the way his muscles seemed to move under her touch.

"Now it's your turn," she told him, wanting to pay him back for the pleasure he'd given her. It didn't take her long to find his belt and have it undone, before popping the buttons open on his trousers and lowering the zipper.

"You don't have to do this, Rach." His voice was suddenly much lower.

"I know," she replied, a small smile forming on the corners of her mouth. "I want to."

His hands were on her back, rubbing patterns into the bare skin above her dress. Before Will could respond to her words, Rachel reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his length, eliciting a quiet hiss from between his lips. It was the first time Rachel had ever touched a man down there, and she'd be lying if she didn't admit that touching her teacher like this made her feel more than a little nervous.

His cock seemed to harden even more under her hand, and Rachel was shocked my how big he felt. Were all men this big? The only penis she'd ever seen was Noah's, and that was back when they were both in Kindergarten together and Noah had pulled his pants down after she'd asked him what boys private parts looked like.

Rachel's grip around him slackened as a flutter of fear drifted through her. She couldn't help feeling stupid and naive at how inexperienced she was, and she was suddenly terrified, scared that she might do something wrong, that her lack of experience might disappoint Mr. Schue and he'd realize just how young and stupid she really was.

"Rachel?" he whispered, his words filled with worry. "Are you okay?" Will ran a hand through her long hair, his fingers gently rubbing the back of her head.

She swallowed the dry lump in her throat and nodded. "I...I'm sorry," she murmured, and the rush of confidence she had only a second ago disappeared completely.

"Maybe we should stop?" he asked, and Rachel knew that he was getting ready to put an end to what was happening between them. "We can stop if you want to?"

"No!" Rachel quickly replied. "I don't want to stop, it's just...it's just that I'm scared I'll disappoint you." Her grip tightened a fraction, her fingers itching to move.

"Oh, Rach," he breathed. "You won't disappoint me." Will's words were filled with reassurance as his fingers moved down the side of her face, ghosting softly over her cheek. "You'd never disappoint me."

His words sent a thrill of excitement through her and her hand circled him even tighter, causing Will to groan ever so quietly. "Tell me if I do something wrong," she said, stroking him.

"You wont." He leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses against her collarbone. "God, Rach, you have no idea how much I want you right now.

His words caused another rush of excitement to ripple down Rachel's spine, going straight down to her core. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. A devilish grin formed along her lips as her hand moved slowly up his shaft, her thumb collecting the bead of moisture she felt at the tip. Will's hands dropped down to Rachel's waist, holding onto her tight as he possibly could.

Will was mumbling incoherent words as his hips moved just the tiniest fraction, urging her to keep going. Rachel found herself wishing she could see him, see the expression on his face as he squirmed beneath her from the pleasure _she_ was bringing him. She moved closer to him, bringing her chest flush against his. Her hand continued to slowly pump his shaft as Rachel leaned over and kissed the edge of his jaw. She slowly kissed her way across the side of his face and couldn't control the deep moan that came from the back of her throat when he turned his head, bringing their lips together again.

Rachel's anxiety had disappeared, and it didn't take long for that familiar ache to return between her thighs, this time more painful than the last. Rachel could feel the moisture beginning to pool inside her already wet panties and she was all but throbbing for relief. Clenching her thighs together, Rachel tried desperately to relieve some of the pressure.

Pulling away and ending the kiss, Rachel loosened her grip around him and sat back. "Can I try something?" she asked, a light tremble in her voice.

"What is it?" Mr. Schuester's breathing was heavy and his grip around Rachel was so tight, making it almost impossible for her to move.

Rachel placed a light kiss against the side of his neck, before letting go of him completely and shuffling out of his lap.

"Wh-where are you going?"

Rachel didn't respond as she staggered to her feet. Not thinking, she reached under her dress and pulled her panties down her thighs. "Hold on just a second." She stepped out of her underwear and dropped them onto the floor at her feet. Another rush of anxiety passed through her when she thought about what she was about to do, but she quickly pushed all the doubts out of her mind, before dropping to the floor and crawling back into Mr. Schuester's lap.

She moved to get comfortable, resuming the same position they were in before. Rachel smiled a small, shy smile, before she leaned forward and kissed Mr. Schuester again, her tongue slipping so easily between his parted lips. While they kissed, Rachel reached between them and took hold of his cock, giving it a few gentle strokes.

Will had no idea what she'd planned to do until Rachel was doing it. Raising her hips, she shuffled herself forward so their bodies were touching and his cock was positioned directly under Rachel's aching core. She didn't think for even a second before slowly sinking down onto him, allowing the tip of his erection to push inside her tight entrance.

"Jesus, Rachel!" he gasped, pulling his mouth from hers. "What-what are you doing?" His voice sounded almost pained, as though Rachel was hurting him in the most terrible way possible. His hands were on her waist, clamping down as tight as he possibly could.

Rachel clamped her eyes shut and held her breath, trying to concentrate on keeping herself relaxed. Her inner walls were being stretched to accommodate him and it hurt her more than anything she'd ever experienced before. She grabbed his shoulders, using him for support while she did her best to hold completely still. The pain was sudden and sharp, causing her eyes to brim with tears.

"What-" he started to say something, but Rachel quickly interrupted him, not giving him a chance to finish his sentence.

"Don't speak," she ordered, her jaw clenched tightly. "Just...just give me a moment, okay?"

Thankfully, Will said nothing and made no effort to move, giving Rachel time to adapt to his size. They both remained completely motionless and silent for what seemed like forever, their breathing the only sound that filled the pitch black elevator. Rachel felt Mr. Schue's hips twitch the slightest fraction, and she knew it was taking him a lot of self control not to push all the way inside.

Finally, after almost a whole minute had passed, the pain began to settle. It didn't disappear completely, but it was slowly becoming more bearable. Releasing the breath she'd been holding onto, Rachel inhaled deeply and moved her hips experimentally.

"Okay," she whispered, looking up in his direction. Once again, she found herself wishing it wasn't so dark. She'd have given anything to see Mr. Schue's eyes, to see his reaction to what was happening between them. "Let's go slow."

She heard him breathe heavily as his hands moved across her back, his touch light and soothing. "Rachel, are you sure about this?" he asked, worried. "We...we can stop?"

"No, I want this."

He lifted his hand to her face and ran a finger across her flushed cheek. "Just try to relax, okay?" he told her, voice softer than velvet. "If you relax it wont hurt as much."

Nodding, Rachel leaned over and rested her head back into the crock of his neck. Closing her eyes, she wrapped both her arms around his shoulders and breathed in his familiar, masculine scent. "I'm ready."

His hands on her waist held her steady and she inhaled another deep breath, before opening her eyes and allowing her hips to sink further down, letting his cock go deeper inside her. The pain returned almost instantly, causing Rachel's whole body to stiffen in his arms.

"Just relax, Baby."

And then he was all the way inside, pass her barrier and as deep as he could possibly go. Rachel's inner muscles clamped down around his cock while she adjusted to the feel of having him buried inside of her.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his hands moving gently up and down her sides.

Rachel smiled against his neck. "I feel good." She rocked her hips against his, marveling at the feel of their bodies together like this. "The pain isn't so bad now."

"You feel amazing, Rach." His hands stopped moving as his fingers dug into both her sides. "But I gotta move, okay?" His voice sounded desperate and Rachel knew he was having trouble trying to hold himself back from doing anything.

Rachel nodded and slowly sat up straighter. "Can you show me what to do?" she asked him, shyly.

"Just move slow. Like this." Will used his hands to gently rock her hips, lifting her slightly before gently pulling her back down. They both groaned at the feel of their bodies moving together in the most intimate way possible. They seemed to fit together perfectly, as though his body was made only for hers. "That's it, Baby," he encouraged, his grip loosening from her waist.

Rachel's pain had gone completely, and after only a moment she started to get more courage. Lifting her hips from his, she marveled at the feel of his cock moving in and out of her, and the sparks of pleasure that came with it.

And then he had found the zipper on the back of her dress and wasted no time quickly lowering it, causing the satin fabric to pool around her waist. His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once as his fingertips ghosted across her bare skin and down over her spine. "God, Rach," he whispered, his lips moving hungrily across her collarbone. "You feel fucking incredible."

Rachel moaned in response, finding it almost impossible to form coherent words. She was caught by surprise as Mr. Schue's hand moved up her back and quickly undid the clasp of her strapless bra, eagerly pulling the lacy fabric from her body and dropping it somewhere next to him. And then his mouth was on her right breast, sucking a nipple between his teeth. He moved a hand to her other breast and massaged it firmly, making sure to pay equal attention to the both of them. Rachel gasped at the sensation as ripples of pleasure rushed straight down to her core. Tossing her head back, she arched her chest towards him, begging him to keep going.

Her pace quickened as she lifted her hips up and down over his, and that familiar coil returned to her belly, growing tighter and tighter in preparation for the release she could feel building inside her.

"God...yes...please," she groaned, biting her lower lip between her teeth. "Fuck,Will! Don't stop!"

His free hand snaked underneath the fabric of Rachel's dress and found her clit, pushing his thumb hard against it. Rachel all but screamed in pure ecstasy at the jolt of intense pleasure that shot through her and her pace faltered for only a second before she was moving faster – harder over him.

"God, I'm so close, Rach," he told her, removing his mouth from her breast. "Come with me, Baby." His voice was broken and breathless and Rachel knew he was trying to hold himself back, waiting for Rachel to find her own release before he finished.

The thought was enough to make her topple over the edge. She came hard, chanting his name as her walls began to flutter around him. Will followed only a few seconds after, emptying himself inside of her as Rachel's name fell softly from his lips.

She collapsed in his arms, her head falling to his chest and her body slumping in exhaustion. They were both completely spent as Will gently pulled her fragile body tight against him. She sighed and nestled her face into his neck, trying to catch her breath and waiting for the stars to disappear from behind her eyes.

They sat in a tangled heap for a few minutes, neither of them speaking. Rachel turned her head so her ear was pressed against his firm chest, and smiled at the sound of his heart beneath her, racing in time with hers. She made a humming noise as she sighed in pure contentment, feeling better than she had done in months.

"Rachel," he was the first to break their silence, and Rachel couldn't help but notice how different his voice sounded. She felt his body go tense beneath her and she knew that Will was slowly realizing how wrong this had all been. He sounded like her teacher again, all the heat and desire had completely left his voice. "This...we..." His words died on the end of his tongue as Rachel quickly rolled out of his lap and onto the floor beside him

"I should fix my clothes," she murmured, not wanting to hear whatever it was he had to say. She held her dress up against her chest as she felt around for her bra and panties, eager to get them back on and set herself straight. Rachel could feel hot tears burning behind her eyes, she did her best to hold them back.

"Rachel?" He moved beside her and Rachel heard the sound of his zipper being done up. "I think we need to talk about this." His voice was cautious, confused.

Rachel was relieved when her hand came in contact with her panties somewhere in the middle of the elevator. "No." She shook her head and quickly stumbled to her feet. "I don't think there's anything to talk about." Her voice was filled with nothing but hurt and regret as she stepped into her underwear and pulled them up her legs. Once she had them on, Rachel got back on her knees and continued to search for her bra.

"Are you looking for these?" Will asked, tossing her bra over in Rachel's direction.

Rachel felt the lace of her bra under her hand and she hurried to snatch it up off the floor. "Here's your tie," she whispered, dropping it somewhere in his lap.

It took Rachel only a few minutes to get her bra back on and straighten her dress up. "Would you mind zipping me up?" she asked, unable to reach it herself.

"Of course." His voice was soft and gentle as Rachel scooted closer to him, turning around so her back was facing him. His hand skimmed over her shoulder and Rachel shivered under his light touch.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, slowly closing her zipper.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm angry with myself." Once he had the zipper done up, Rachel hurried to move away from him. She stumbled to her feet and stood with her back pressed against the elevator wall.

"This shouldn't have happened," he told her, his words only adding to the pain she was feeling.

Rachel didn't know why she was so surprised that Mr. Schue was already regretting having sex with her. After all, he was her teacher and Rachel was a student. It was wrong, she knew that. But, deep down she had hoped that maybe she had been more to him than just any other student of his, and it hurt her to find out that that wasn't the case. It made her feel worse to think that he was already having regrets about what happened between them only five minutes ago.

"Well I'm sorry it was so terrible for you." Her voice was blunt, cold. She straightened her back and folded her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to cry. "And don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. Your career will be safe."

He was on his feet in less than a second. "Is that really what you think this is about?" he snapped, angrily. "Do you really think the only thing I'm worried about right now is my career?"

"I don't know, maybe?" She sighed and dropped her arms, allowing them to fall limp at her sides. "But it's pretty damn obvious that none of this actually meant anything to you!" Her voice had risen considerably and her cheeks were wet with the tears she'd been trying so hard to hold back.

"I said it shouldn't have happened." Will's voice was suddenly much quieter, almost a whisper. "But I never said I didn't want it to."

Rachel's head snapped up, looking in the direction his voice was coming from. "W-what?"

She heard him inhale a breath before stepping closer to her, searching for her. "I-I wanted it as much as you did," he told her, his voice filled with nothing but honesty. "God, Rach, how can you even think that this meant nothing to me?"

Her heart pounded hard inside her chest and Rachel's breathing hitched. "So why do you regret it then?" she asked him, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

And then his hand found hers, squeezing it gently. "Because I don't want to hurt you, and nothing could ever happen between us without you getting hurt in the end. Can't you see, Rachel? You and I could never be together. I'm your teacher and you're so young...you deserve something so much better than I could ever give to you."

Rachel shook her head and wrapped her hand around his in return. "You are what's better for me," she told him, her thumb stroking the back of his large, warm hand. "You've always been what's better for me."

And that was when the elevator started to move again, pulling Will and Rachel out of their own private little bubble. The lights came on only a few seconds later, the fluorescent lights above them illuminating the pitch black space. Will and Rachel hadn't even had a chance to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, before the elevator doors slid open to reveal a couple of repairmen dressed in overalls and helmets.

"You guys okay?" One asked, looking between Will and Rachel.

Rachel nodded and quickly dropped Will's hand. She stepped off the elevator and smiled at the two workmen. "Thank you so much for getting us out of there," she said, her voice a little broken.

"Not a problem, Miss."

"What time is it?" she asked him, hoping they hadn't missed the competition.

One of the men looked down at his watch and replied, "Almost two o'clock."

"We made it out just in time for you to perform," Will said, coming to stand at Rachel's side.

After thanking the repairmen one last time, Will and Rachel started down the corridor, towards the dressing room. Rachel felt awkward as she walked beside her teacher, and now they were out of the dark elevator everything felt so much different. She wondered what Will was thinking, wondered if he was feeling as awkward as she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted as one of the repairmen called out to her and Will, making them both stop and turn to look at the two guys.

"Ah, you might want to fix your buttons up," the guy said, gesturing to the open buttons on Will's shirt. "And you should definitely brush your hair before you go back in there, Miss." He smiled knowingly.

Rachel's cheeks burned in embarrassment as she quickly ran both her hands through her messy hair, trying desperately to flatten it down.

Looking down at his shirt, Will made sure all his buttons were properly done up and straightened his crocked tie. He chuckled nervously.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked, praying her hair didn't give away anything that had happened between her and her teacher. There was no way they could risk anyone finding out what had gone on between them in the elevator.

"You look fine," he assured her. "How's my shirt?"

Rachel gave him a nod of approval. "Come on, we better hurry up." She smiled at Will, before turning to open the door to the dressing room.

"Wait." Her hand had only just made contact with the doorknob, when Will took hold of Rachel's arm and gently tugged her back towards him. "I-I just want to say something first."

She looked up at him expectantly, surprised by his abruptness. "What's wrong?" she asked, their gazes meeting. It was the first time Rachel had properly looked at him since before she'd gotten on the elevator, and she was shocked by how much emotion she could see behind her teachers bright green eyes.

"When today is over...I want us to talk." He looked down at his hand on her arm, a look Rachel couldn't decipher on his face. "But, but I want you to know that I don't regret what happened. I-I'm actually glad it did." He looked up at her then, his intense gaze meeting hers. "I can't promise you anything, Rach, but we'll talk, okay? We'll figure something out."

"We'll talk," she agreed, smiling up at him. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she planted a light kiss on the side of his cheek. "Thanks, Will," she whispered, before turning towards the dressing room door and letting them both inside.

-o0o-

She walked across the stage, smiling brightly at the audience. Rachel came to a stop in front of the microphone in the middle of the stage, clasping it with both her hands. She looked at the audience with wide eyes, finding it hard to believe she was actually here right now, sharing a piece of herself with all these people.

Rachel could feel his eyes on her from the side of the stage and she instantly turned her head to meet Will's gaze. He smiled encouragingly, letting her know that she wasn't alone. Finn was standing at Will's side, staring intensely at her. Rachel looked between them both, the boy who broke her heart and the man who fixed it. She inhaled a deep breath and smiled softly, before turning back to the audience in front of her, the opening line for _Get It Right_ spilling so easily from her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it, I'd love for you to leave a review to tell me what you thought!<strong>

**This was my first ever one shot so I'm a little nervous...**

**Also, now I've finished this I'll be working really hard on my next chapter of Broken Star, so keep a look out for an update for that in the near future! **


End file.
